


the demon wolf

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Pack Dynamics, The Alpha Pack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После просмотра 3.01 не давали покоя некоторые моменты, касающиеся Дюка. Плюс Гидеон на твиттере отличился. Вариация на тему власти в стае альф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the demon wolf

У мальчика начали сдавать нервы. Его страх лез изнутри, лип к коже мелкими каплями пота и впитывался в одежду. От этого ткань делалась влажной и совсем не защищала от ветра и вечерней прохлады. Тело охватывала дрожь, причиняла физическое неудобство и не позволяла ему вести себя как взрослому – голос звучал не угрожающе, в нем слышались истеричные нотки. Страх Скотта вперемешку со злостью пару дней назад стали внезапным и приятным сюрпризом, а всего лишь стоило близнецам подобраться ближе к его друзьям.   
  
Да, не таким его описывали  _знающие_  люди, не такого подростка он рассчитывал увидеть перед собой.   
  
Дюкалион приподнял подбородок и повернул голову навстречу сильному порыву ветра, ударившему в лицо несколькими секундами позже.   
  
– Мама, смотри какой дядя, – прошептала девочка, находящаяся в паре десятков ярдов от скамейки на которой он сидел.   
  
– Милая, не показывай пальцем, – тихонько пожурила ее женщина – мать. Их запахи были схожи.  
  
– Но он все равно ничего не видит, – удивилась девочка. – У него же палочка, как у слепых.  
  
Дюкалион улыбнулся и вздохнул полной грудью, наслаждаясь спокойствием. Женщина увела девочку прочь, вполголоса растолковывая ей правила поведения. Их шаги стихли через несколько минут, и парк погрузился в безлюдную тишину. В  _полную_  тишину. Не было слышно щебетания птиц, возни собак, хозяева которых пытались их выгулять в это время. Не было слышно даже плеска воды в пруду, где должно быть обычно плавали утки.   
  
– Какую музыку ты любишь, Кали? – он даже не шелохнулся на приближение одной из своих. – Я никогда не спрашивал тебя.   
  
– Разную. Зависит от настроения, – с заминкой ответила она и присела на свободный край скамейки. – А ты?  
  
– Звуки природы, – ответил Дюкалион и обернулся к ней. – Покажи мне пруд.   
  
Кали втянула носом воздух. Ее глаза полыхнули красным, а он закрыл свои. Связь установилась за доли секунды. Как и всегда.  
  
Вода в пруду была похожа на кровь. Ветер пускал мелкую рябь, шевелил высокую траву у самого берега, а большие кувшинки подлетали вверх на каждой новой волне. Они были темного оттенка и смотрелись аккуратными чернильными кляксами. Дюкалион добавил чуточку цвета и слегка склонил голову к правому плечу, наслаждаясь результатом.   
  
Кали отвернулась от пруда через несколько минут и посмотрела на Дюкалиона. Он ушел из ее сознания и снова погрузился в привычную темноту, наполненную усиленными запахами, отдаленным гудением сирены скорой помощи, проезжающей по авеню недалеко от парка, и прочими далекими звукам, которые при всем желании не удалось бы полностью заглушить. Он вернулся в свой насыщенный всем, кроме красок, мир.   
  
– Итан сказал, что девчонка в тот раз успела поговорить с Эллисон Арджент и Лидией Мартин. Она спрашивала у них про Скотта. Возможно она успела им что-то передать и тогда неудивительно, что они вышли на пленников, – спокойным, казалось бы, голосом произнесла Кали, но Дюкалион слышал нотки тревоги и улыбнулся, взяв трость другой рукой.   
  
– Ты переживаешь из-за подарка, который мы оставили нашим друзьям на прощание?   
  
– Я не пере… – Кали оборвала себя на полуслове, терпеливо вздохнула и с плохо скрываемой досадой призналась: – Да.  
  
Дюкалион кивнул. Кали никогда не сможет перестать стыдиться проскальзывающей время от времени слабости, показываемой только наедине. И за это она всегда была его любимицей.  
  
– Не стоит. Это пойдет на пользу делу.  
  
Айзек дал достаточно информации. Скотту требуется толчок – он сам опрокинет нужную костяшку домино и нарисует необходимую им картину, влезет в дела Дерека, попробует его «перестроить». А тот отреагирует так, как надо. Труп беты – Эрики – должен стать этим толчком. Нужно только дождаться, когда Скотт узнает об этой шалости их стаи.  
  
– Я думала, ты заставишь близнецов заметать следы, – усмехнулась Кали. – В наказание за их просчет с Айзеком.   
  
– Их не за что наказывать, – возразил Дюкалион и осторожно прислонился к спинке скамейки. – Мелкие неудачи неизбежны на пути к успеху.   
  
– Мелкие? Но они же упустили его и девчонку. У них была прекрасная возможность…  
  
– Остынь, – посоветовал он. – А то я решу наказать и тебя, и Энниса.   
  
Кали сглотнула и притихла.  
  
– Вот так, – одобрительно качнул головой Дюкалион. – Я был с ними и все видел сам, как сейчас был с тобой, а в лифте с Эннисом. Почему вы все периодически забываете об этом? Я не только даю вам силу, но и разделяю с вами ваши неудачи и успехи. Как и подобает вожаку. И я знаю все, что с вами происходит – вы мои глаза, вы мои  _альфы_.  
  
Кали продолжала пристыженно молчать. И он вздохнул.   
  
– Если возникла потребность освежить память, я это сделаю, – слегка переменившимся тоном произнес Дюкалион, немного отпуская силу. Кали сползла на землю и выгнулась дугой, как кошка, выпустила клыки, когти и ударилась лбом об парковую грунтовую дорожку.  
  
– Мисс! – раздался встревоженный голос, затем послышались торопливые шаги и рядом оказался молодой мужчина. От него пахло кофе, сигаретами и запахом дешевой офисной мебели. Обыкновенный клерк, возвращающийся домой через парк. – Вам плохо?  
  
– Нет, – низко прорычала Кали, извернулась и врезала ногой прямо по его шее. Острые когти вспороли кожу, и раздался булькающий звук. Кали это не остановило. Она в мгновение ока оказалась рядом и рукой вырвала мужчине трахею, отбросила в сторону и поднялась, тяжело дыша и изредка скуля от переполняющей ее энергии.   
  
– Ох, – Дюкалион достал чистой рукой платок из кармана брюк и наощупь вытер свою окровавленную кисть. – Ограничилась бы первым ударом.   
  
Кали низко рыкнула и заскулила, моля отпустить. Дюкалион не стал ее больше мучить и позволил ей расслабиться.   
  
А затем тьма рассеялась, и перед глазами возник темный коридор, который все не желал кончаться. Но вот за поворотом оказалась дверь на улицу. Свежий воздух ударил в лицо, появилось чувство легкости и едва уловимого удовлетворения, но длилось это не долго. Путь преградил обратившийся полностью Скотт, а сзади нагнал Дерек. Первый удар удалось отразить, но три последующих не вышло. Грудь оказалась вспорота, нога кровоточила.   
  
Скотт в драку не ввязывался, стоял для подстраховки.   
  
Дюкалион моргнул несколько раз и оборвал связь.   
  
– Что-то случилось? – Кали почувствовала его настроение.   
  
– Эннис нарушил приказ и вылез, – сдержаться не вышло, и он ощерился. – Это станет для него уроком. Пойдем.  
  
Дюкалион поднялся и вопреки проскользнувшему раздражению без спешки направился к выходу из парка, зная, что Кали идет за ним следом. С ее кисти все еще капала кровь безымянного бедолаги, оказавшегося не в то время не в том месте, и Дюкалион бросил ей свой платок. Кали поймала и вытерла руки.   
  
Он альфа своих альф. Он делит с ними пролитую кровь их общих врагов и жертв. Он дает им силу, ярость и жажду. Но ему нужно  _абсолютное_  повиновение, как самому опасному хищнику среди хищников, каким он и является.   
  
Если Эннис выживет, то прочувствует, какого сражаться с помощью своего альфы и без нее. Уловит разницу. Если нет, то Дюкалион найдет себе другой «талант».  
  
Кали нагнала его и шла рядом, соблюдая темп.   
  
– Подгони машину ближе, – приказал он.   
  
– Хорошо, – она прибавила шаг, спеша исполнить его волю, но спустя несколько секунд перешла на бег.  
  
Дюкалион остановился, глубоко вдохнул насыщенный запахом свежескошенной травы воздух и пошел дальше. Скотт не испытывал страха, когда стоял рядом с дерущимся Дереком. Наоборот, он был убежден, что они выиграют. По крайней мере, этот бой. Его уверенность была  _слепа_  и  _бесконечна_.  
  
Возможно, данные Айзека были не полными и Скотт не сыграет как раньше, а значит нужно заняться планом «Б».  
  
Возможно,  _знающие_  люди были правы.  
  
Возможно…  
  
Губы Дюкалиона дернулись в усмешке, и он небрежно стер капельку пота с виска. Жара в Калифорнии стояла сильная.


End file.
